User blog:Reo 54/I Don't know...I Guess an Update
Well well well, what do we have here? An other blog from Reo54. There hasn't been one for almsot 2 months. Why? Who knows. Anyways, let's just get to the topic here. So, i realised something today. I can't confirm anything to you guys. i can't confirm when an episode is coming out, i can't confirm what series will i be working on, i just can't. Why? Well kinda simple really. It's all up to the ideas that pop into my head. And they pop up whenever and about whatever, so cant really cotrol them that much, so First off all, Sorry for making false promises to people who were expecting to see a certain series. 2nd of all i'm going to go trough all my series checking on which i want to work on. Because that's the other thing, there are a few series i don't really want to work on at the moment or at all, but i want to get them out to you, so unless someone is brave enough to take them on, they will probably get cancelled. Now, i'm actually going over them as i'm writing this so, here's the lsit of the series that are probably getting cancelled or going on a long hiatus. well to be honest all my cancelled series are on a long hiatus with hopes of being brought back. But here's the list: *Transformation (Series) *Omni-Legends *Shun 10: Secrets *Shun 10: Matrix *Kay 12 *Reo's Alien Arena Yeah, these 6 shows, probably not coming back. Shun 10 might, but only as a reboot, and i don't think so. Transformation was based on the 2014 show "Intelligence", which i don't like that much anymore, but if i ever come back to it, than Transformation might come back too. Kay 12 is kinda my series where anything could happen, but it needs a begining and well i didn't want to go with the usual. actually, more on Kay 12 later below. as for RAA, i just don't want it anymore. So, from now on, i'll be writing what ever i want when ever i have ideas. But I've Got a new idea. You migfht have heard me and Ahmad talk about a series called Deen 14: Evolution, now while i'm still looking forward to the series, i ain't gettingideas about it, but i am getting ideas about it's Universe, The Future of it. A Future where Ben 10,000 is dead and his Son, Ken, must take on where his father left off, but well he's not alone, he has Deen and his team backing him up, but Ken is targeted by a group of well Bounty Hunters, that SPOILER ALERT!!! killed his father aswell SPOILER ALERT ENDED!! And he must stop him. So These Bounty Hunters. They are all about The Age of Ben 10,000 is Over! And Stuff Like that. I might make it itno a series, but probably not, because it's just anm idea that popped into my head today, and will be gone tomorrow. Now about Kay 12, i metioned that Kay 12 is in the same universe as an other series, you might have guessed it. It's Angelex and Lex would have joinned the team around Season 2, but instead of Kay 12, we have Angelex where possibly i'm bringing in a few Kay 12 Characters. Well, that's about it i guess, Don't have anything else to say. Stay tunned for Hunger Game Chronicles and just wait for some episodes... ~Reo~ ... 19:50, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts